1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan module for a vehicle seat. . Moreover, the invention relates to a motor vehicle seat having a fan module located therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fan modules of this type serve the fast and nearly instantaneous setting of pleasant air conditions. The air can be supplied or carried off by the fan module. Specifically in open vehicles such as a cabriolet, a roadster or the like air conditions limited, with regard to space, to the surroundings of the vehicle seat and a person seated on the same, specifically to the neck region of the person, can be created in an open passenger compartment.
These pleasant air conditions can be strongly influenced by noise occurring during the operation of the fan module. Therefore, it is proposed in DE 101 60 799 A1 to transfer a generic fan module upwardly behind an upholstered headrest or backwardly to the backside of a seat back of the vehicle seat. Depending on the operating condition of the fan module a clearly audible noise occurs, e.g. if a large amount of air is conveyed. A sound pattern emitted by the source of the noise is more or less “transmitted” by the airflow. This sound pattern is perceived particularly easily by a person seated on the vehicle seat if the airflow is oriented in the direction of his ear.